legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Game Boy Advance)
This is the Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game that was made as a game for the Game Boy Advance. It was much different than the other console version of the game, and it only had 14 levels. Gameplay Features Powers One feature that sets this game apart from others is that almost all characters have a special secondary power. Battle Droids have grenades, Darth Vader can throw his lightsaber, and Jar Jar Binks has a Gungan Panic Attack. Only astromechs have panel opening powers. The Jedi can use the force on objects. Instead of Minikits there are five Death Star Plans per level. When you complete one, you unlock a cheat code. Studs In most LSW games, the studs are the currency, and each stud has its own colour which indicates its own worth, Silver = 10, Gold = 100, Blue = 1,000 and Purple = 10,000. In the Game Boy Advance version though, there is a different system of studs for the game: *Silver Studs = 1 stud *Blue Studs = 5 studs *Gold Studs = 10 studs Power-ups Also, there are several power-ups: *Health *Full Health *Power *Full Power There are 3-PO units scattered throughout the game. The player can get a rocket booster for their hovering characters to use to get to extremely high places. Also In this game, there are Jawas scattered throughout the levels that the player can buy special items from: *More Health: Adds another heart to your health bar. *More Power: Makes your power bar bigger. *Repiarbot: Gives you another life after you die. Characters There are fifteen official characters. But with cheat codes, this number increases to twenty-six. Playable Characters Cheat Code Characters *'Name: 'Super Battle Droid (GBA) Code: *'Name:' C-3PO (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Battle Droid (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Blue Gungan (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Geonosian (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Pit Droid (GBA) Code: *'Name:' R2 unit#1 (GBA) Code: *'Name:' R2 unit#2 (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Battle Droid on STAP (GBA) Code: *'Name:' Droideka (GBA) Code: Non-Playable *TC-14 (GBA) *Anakin (Boy) (GBA) *Watto (GBA) *Shmi Skywalker (GBA) *Palpatine (GBA) *Emperor(GBA) *Battle Droid with Turret (GBA) *Sith Probe Droid (GBA) Levels Episode I *Federation Ship *Naboo Forest *Naboo City *Tatooine *Return to Naboo Forest Episode II *Return to Tatooine *Geonosian Droid Factory *Geonosian Factory Rescue Episode III *Separatist Ship *Kashyyyk *Utapau *Kashyyyk Clone Attack *Utapau Clone Attack *Mustafar Extras The Extras are only available through cheat codes: Game Boy Advance » Action Adventure » Sci-Fi=LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game= *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game Home] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/faqs FAQs] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/wiki Wiki] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/cheats Cheats] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/reviews Reviews] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/images Images] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/videos Videos] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/mygames My Games] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game/answers Answers] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/924066-lego-star-wars-the-video-game Board] Codes * Changing the color of lightsabre, force and gun shots While in pause menu press each code for a different color of lightsabre, force, and gunshots Contributed By: dimi_av. 00 * Cheat Codes Enter the following codes: Contributed By: ganiam, BradHummr, snaketheserpent, natro964, obiwankenobi15, girfy3, Mykas0, Challenger33, Arrorn, dimi_av, Hobo_Joe364, magik_mania, and b1gnate78. 00 Unlockables Unlock Characters to buy in Freeplay Play throughout the game to unlock characters to buy in Freeplay mode. and that is the rest of the cheats See also *Cheats *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game (Console)'' *Video game characters External links *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga on SWGames, the Star Wars Gaming wiki Category:Games